Pancakes Are A Dish Best Served Cold
by ToonMasta
Summary: Rex and Weevil share breakfast and awkwardness! Another silly and lighthearted fic, somewhat continuing off of where "Silly Boys" leaves off. Very minor shonen ai elements, mostly fluff. Once again, uninspired and silly title.


A growling stomach woke Weevil from his sleep. He opened his eyes, but couldn't make out anything beyond blurred shapes. He reached out to the side, feeling around for his glasses, but ended up touching what was clearly not his glasses. It was a face, and presumably the source of the growling stomach.

He sat up and blindly reached over the other boy for his glasses, finally finding them with his hands and putting them on. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to actually being able to see, which also allowed him to see that Rex was still asleep next to him, his stomach having apparently growled in his sleep. The green-haired nerd smiled and shook his head, "You're even hungry when you're asleep?"

As if on cue, his own stomach growled in response and he looked down in embarrassment before looking over to Rex, who did not stir at all. He was wearing a t-shirt, boxer shorts, and his hat and Weevil wondered if he ever voluntarily took it off. _Well apparently we're both hungry, maybe I should make some breakfast..._ he thought, sitting up. He noticed with a mix of disgust and affection that Rex was drooling all over his pillowcase. Trying to be quiet, he crawled over the drooling dino duelist and out of bed, quickly pulling some pants on before heading out of his room.

Rex woke up groggily, giving himself a moment to take in his surroundings. Where was he? Green pillowcase, green sheets, comforter patterned with beet- it must have been Weevil's room. But the little nerd was nowhere in sight. The spot next to him looked slept in, though, so he assumed he must have been there at some point. Grabbing a fleece throw from the edge of the bed, Rex wrapped it around himself and got up, half-stumbling out of the room, still tired. Weevil was in the kitchen holding a frying pan over the stove. Rex wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or if the younger boy was wearing a frilly apron, but he grinned and let out a yawn.

Rex's yawn caused Weevil to turn his head and give him a smirk, "About time you woke up, Dino-Brain."

"How long was I asleep?" Rex rubbed his eyes and verified that Weevil was indeed wearing a frilly apron, "Did we get married or something? Why do you look like a housewife?"

"Sh-shut up! I just don't want to get pancake batter on these pants!" Weevil snapped, clearly blushing.

"Riiiiight." Rex grinned, flopping into a chair at the dining room table, "So you're making pancakes?"

Weevil, focused on flipping his pancakes, nodded, "And eggs. And bacon, just for you."

"Bacoooooon!" Rex cheered, on the verge of drooling. "Awesome! Wait, are you sure you can cook? You're not gonna burn it or anything, right?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I know how to cook, Rex..." he glared, a little insulted.

Rex shrugged, obviously not noticing, "Well, as long as I get to eat... How much longer?"

"Hold your horses! Honestly..." the bug nerd pushed up his glasses, "You haven't been awake five minutes and you're already bugging me to feed you..." He slid the pancakes out of the pan and onto the plate.

Rex sniffed the air, "Blueberry pancakes? Sweet."

"Eggs're done, too." Weevil gestured with his head toward another plate on the counter, "Bacon's in the microwave... Hope you don't mind microwavable bacon."

"Bacon is bacon! As long as I get some meat I'm happy." he grinned.

"Stupid carnivore..." Weevil muttered, a bit affectionately, "Anyway, breakfast is pretty much done. You want something to drink, you can help yourself to whatever's in the fri-" Before he could finish his sentence, Rex had hopped up and was already raiding the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and took a swig. "H-hey! Use a glass, Dino-breath!" Weevil glared at him, "I don't want your germs all over my milk carton!"

"You said to help myself. And since when do you care about my germs?" He stopped drinking and grinned, a milk moustache above his upper lip.

Weevil blinked and pushed up his glasses, "I'm not the only one who drinks that milk." He walked over to Rex, "And you've got a little something right here..." he looked up and licked his thumb, rubbing it over Rex's upper lip to wipe away the milk. Rex responded by licking it.

"You seriously look like a housewife in that apron..." He grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"Yeah? Well at least _I_ don't drool in my sleep like a baby." Weevil retorted, smirking. He expected Rex to get mad or flustered, but the dino duelist just kept grinning.

"Well maybe next time there won't _be_ any sleeping." He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against Weevil's.

Weevil let out a very tiny squeal and squirmed a little, "What makes you so confident there'll even _be_ a next time?" He looked down, struggling to break out of the hug.

"I know you better than that, you wouldn't ditch me that easily." He grinned, holding Weevil in place to stop him from getting away. He spun him around and backed him up against the refrigerator door.

"Why are you always _doing_ this?" Weevil looked down. It wasn't the affection he minded, it was Rex being in charge. He didn't expect it, he wasn't used to it, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Because I can... and it's fun to see you squirm." Rex laughed, "It suits you." He played with the frills on Weevil's apron.

Weevil puffed out his cheeks, "I'm not squirming! I-I just..." he stuttered, looking down.

"You just what?" Rex grabbed Weevil's chin and gently turned it to face him, "You hate that you're not in control, don't you?"

He'd read him like a book, and Weevil couldn't admit that Rex was right, especially about this, "O-of course not... that's not it at all..."

"Oh no?" Rex leaned down and nipped at the younger boy's neck, aiming to leave a mark, "Then what _is_ it, Bug Boy?" he murmured against his skin.

"Nnngh..." Weevil squeezed his eyes closed, moaning a little. He couldn't think of any other excuse, and Rex had him trapped in more ways than one. "O-okay, you're right!" he squealed the words as if he was under interrogation.

"You just have to be better than me at everything, huh?" Rex growled, but it was unclear whether he was genuinely annoyed or being playful.

"I-I'm just not used to..." Weevil started, but Rex cut him off, bringing his face close.

"Not used to being overpowered by _me_?" His breath was hot, and Weevil was panting, partly out of fear.

"W-well... I guess so?" he laughed nervously and looked up at Rex with wide eyes.

"This isn't Duel Monsters, dummy. There's no winners and losers... Just..." He frowned and Weevil winced, but Rex just leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "And I was joking before. You may be cute when you're scared, but I'm not _trying_ to scare you..."

"Uh... Rex..." Weevil wiggled awkwardly, still not sure how to react, "Our breakfast is getting cold..."

"Let it get cold." Rex grinned, "I'm enjoying myself." He playfully pulled off the other boy's glasses and put them on, "Whoah, you really can't see very well, huh?"

Weevil reached out blindly to take his glasses back, but overestimated the distance and grabbed hold of Rex's hat. "Heehee, you take my glasses and I'll take your hat." He pulled it off and situated it on his own head, smugly.

Rex chuckled a little, "Yeah, but you still can't see..." He planted a hand on top of the hat, intending to ruffle Weevil's hair, but apparently he pushed down too hard because suddenly Weevil started wobbling. His legs gave out under him and he slid to the floor.

"O-oww... Warn me when you're gonna do something like that! _Especially_ when I can't see!" He winced and Rex quickly crouched down next to him.

"Are you ok?" He patted Weevil's head and shoulders frantically, taking off the glasses and placing them back on the other boy's face, "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Not really, j-just a little shaken." He looked up at hatless Rex and smiled, "Why, were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was worried about you! I'm sorry I took yer glasses, I..."

This time Rex was cut off as Weevil gave him a hug and crawled into his lap. "I'm fine. But thanks for caring." He wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and nuzzled their foreheads together.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? You were totally spazzing out before!"

"That was before I learned a secret..." Weevil grinned, thinking _Now I know how to get the upper hand..._

"Secret, huh?" Rex blinked, obviously confused, "Well that's good, I guess." He didn't really get it, but he nodded, hugging Weevil possessively.

Weevil focused on Rex intently, playing with his hair and bunching it up in a ponytail, "Do you ever pull your hair back? Like this?"

"Pfft, no. Only girls do that." Rex looked to the side.

"If you wore it up high enough, I think it'd make you look like a samurai!" Weevil grinned, only a _hint_ of teasing in his voice.

"Really? A samurai?" Rex smiled, liking the sound of that, "That'd be cool..."

"Heh... a dinosaur samurai, that's a new one." Weevil let go of Rex's hair, brushing it down with his hands, "Anyway... what do you want to do today?"

"You." Rex grinned jokingly and was greeted by a startled glare from the boy in his lap, "Geeze, I was kidding! I have no idea, what happened to you being the one with all the plans?"

"I was raised to be polite to guests." Weevil shrugged, "But if you want me to, I'm sure I can think of something..."

"Let's think about it over breakfast." Rex stood up, picking Weevil up with him, "I'm hungry." He carried Weevil out to the table, much to the boys embarrassed protests to put him down. He set him down in one of the chairs.

"Want me to heat it up again?" Weevil asked as Rex strolled into the kitchen to grab the plates of food.

"Nah.. but you can feed me." he grinned, pointing at his face cheekily as he set the plates on the table.

"What are you, a baby? I made the food for you, isn't that enough?"

"No, you don't get it... Here, I'll show you..." Rex said, cutting a piece of a blueberry pancake with his fork, "Say ahh..." he grabbed Weevil's jaw, and the younger boy sighed reluctantly before opening his mouth.

Rex fed him the bite of pancake and Weevil ate it, blushing a little, "I-I guess I get it now..." He mumbled, cutting off a piece of pancake with his own fork and offering it to Rex.

"Nom..." Rex leaned forward and bit down on the piece of pancake and Weevil couldn't help laughing at him, which only made Rex grin. Breakfast continued on like this for some time. At one point Weevil decided he wanted maple syrup on his pancakes, and in the process of Rex feeding him ended up getting it all over his face. Rex responded by licking it off, which both embarrassed Weevil and made him start laughing again. By the time they were done eating they had both broken into random fits of laughter multiple times.

"That's it, you're definitely spending the night more often... And letting me cook breakfast for you." Weevil grinned, on the verge of laughing again.

"Score! I told you you wouldn't ditch me that easily." Rex grinned back, "I was right again! Does that _bother_ you?" he leaned forward teasingly.

"Not really..." the bug nerd shook his head, "I'm getting used to it." _Besides,_ he thought, _Now I've got a secret weapon of my own..._ After that, both boys got dressed and spent the better part of the day playing video games and being generally normal teenage boys. Generally.

THE END


End file.
